


Billie Holiday

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [29]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Wayhaught prompt: Nicole saves a puppy. Waverly loves the puppy. Wynonna doesn't like it (except she secretly does) The puppy loves Wynonna. Nicole loves Waverly.





	Billie Holiday

Nicole let out a long breath, watching as it condensed in the cold air and then faded. She hugged her arms around herself, keeping her jacket closed tightly. She walked up the steps and opened the door of the homestead. It was like her second home now, not needing to worry about knocking and being let in anymore. She stomped the snow off her boots on the mat and then bent down, taking them off, but only using one hand. The other was still wrapped around her stomach, keeping her jacket shut. Once she was done, she looked up to see Waverly already leaning against the wall with a soft smile.

“How was work?” she asked as she stepped forward, about to hug Nicole. She stopped and raised her brow, confused when Nicole took a step back.

“Work was different,” Nicole said as she stepped into the living room, her jacket still on.

“Why are you acting so weird?”

“Weird? Why do you ask?”

“Nicole,” Waverly said sternly. “You usually say work is good then give me a hug and kiss.” Waverly then sat down on the couch with her arms crossed. “You still have your jacket on too.”

Nicole stood frozen in the middle of the living room. “Um, well work was good. But also different.”

“Okay.”

“And well…” Nicole wasn’t sure what to say, so instead she just opened her jacket a little. Suddenly a little brown head popped up. Waverly’s jaw dropped and she leapt from the couch and rushed to Nicole. The puppy’s tongue lolled from it’s mouth and it was practically smiling as Waverly started rubbing behind its tiny ears. The puppy’s eyes were so big and round, causing Waverly’s heart to melt.

“He’s so cute!”

“She,” Nicole corrected.

“She's so cute!" Waverly fixed. "Why do you have a puppy?!”

“We got a call saying that there was a weird noise coming from one of drain pipes. So we went to check it out and well… she was scared and hiding in it.”

“Oh no!”

“I know. Her little body was shivering like crazy from the cold, but luckily we found her early enough.” Nicole patted the puppy’s head and then looked at Waverly. “I, um… well.” Nicole paused to collect her thoughts. “I was going to keep her, but then thought that Calamity Jane would not like having a puppy around. I kind of thought of you. Thought the homestead might be a nice place since you’ve got so much land and I know you like dogs…” Nicole’s voice trailed off as Waverly just stared at her. “Waves?”

“Of course I’ll take her.”

“Shouldn’t you ask Wynonna?”

“It’ll be fine,” Waverly said confidently. She reached into Nicole’s jacket and took the puppy from her.

Nicole smiled as she watched her girlfriend cuddle with the dog and the little puppy wiggle with happiness. If Nicole wasn’t so sure that Waverly loved her, then she might’ve been jealous, but instead she found it unbearably cute.

“Do you know what kind of dog she is?”

“Someone at the station said that she’s an Australian Terrier.”

“Well she’s adorable.” Waverly sat down on the couch and put the puppy down. She then started playing with it, causing the puppy to roll on her back and show off her tummy.

“She really likes you,” Nicole said happily.

“Well I like her!”

“What are you going to name her?”

“Um.” Waverly looked hard at the puppy as she wracked her brain for names. “Billie.”

“That’s perfect,” Nicole said with a smile. She didn’t even have to ask, she already knew that Wavely had named the dog after one of her favorite singers, Billie Holiday.

“We’re going to need to get her food and toys and a collar. Oh my god this is great.”

“I actually already bought all that stuff when I was in town.”

“Of course you did. Always so prepared,” Waverly laughed.

“Hey. If I’m correct, you’re the ‘planner’ in this relationship.”

Waverly pursed her lips at Nicole’s little jab.

“Speaking of plans… What are you going to say to Wynonna?”

“What’s there to say?” Waverly shrugged. “It speaks for itself.”

“Okay. If she gets mad, it’s your fault.”

“She won’t be mad and if she is she’ll just have to deal with it.”

“Wynonna deal with it… okay, Waves.”

“She’s not heartless. She’ll understand. Plus who turns away a homeless puppy?!”

“Not you,” Nicole said softly. She placed a gentle kiss to the crown of Waverly’s head and began to leave the living room. “I’m going to go grab the stuff from the car.”

* * *

“What the fuck is that?”

Waverly and Nicole looked toward the door as Wynonna stomped her feet on the mat.

“This is Billie,” Waverly answered without missing a beat.

“Looks like a rat.”

“What?!” Waverly picked Billie up and hugged her to her chest. “She’s adorable. Aren’t you, Billie?” Waverly asked in a baby voice.

“Is she yours, Nicole?”

Nicole worried the back of her neck with her hand. “Well, I found her, but I can’t really keep her at my place. So I thought Waverly and you could have her…”

“You bought a dog just to pawn it off on us?”

“No!” Nicole blurted.

“She saved her,” Waverly interjected. “If it weren’t for Nicole she would have froze to death.”

“Well keep her away from me,” Wynonna said with a look of disgust on her face.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Billie to get bigger and even more energetic. The dog loved to chew boots, especially Wynonna’s. Every time it happened, Waverly would find the dog scampering around the house with Wynonna hot on her trail. Waverly would just laugh it off though. There was no way that Wynonna hadn’t grown to love the dog too.

And she and Nicole would later find out that that were one hundred percent true. The two of them had gone out for dinner and upon return to the homestead, they found one of the cutest things in the world. Wynonna was passed out on the couch, one leg dangling over the back in the weirdest of ways. But what was painfully cute, was the way Wynonna’s arms were wrapped around Billie, holding the fluffy brown dog close to her chest.

Waverly just smiled to Nicole as she took her hand. The two of them tiptoed up the stairs, leaving the other two ladies in peace.


End file.
